This invention relates to adsorptive materials for removing malodorous substances from gases and liquids, as well as a process for producing such adsorptive materials. More particularly, this invention relates to adsorptive materials for removing malodorous substances in such items as clothes, bedclothes, pillow covers as well as animal laboratories, residences, hospitals and automobiles and to a process for producing such adsorptive materials.
With recent improvements in living standards, not only the malodor from industrial plants but also malodor originating from various sources in everyday life such as toilets, garbage, sewage and pet animals have become a social concern. The causative substances of malodor include, for example, ammonia, amines, hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans. Various methods are available for removing malodors originating from everyday life and they include, for example: spraying or evaporating fragrance substances; cleaning with chemicals such as acids or alkalies; adsorbing malodorous substances on zeolite or bentonite; using catalysts or oxidizers; and neutralizing malodorous substances with ion exchangers.
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. Hei 2-69123 teaches a chemical for clearing excretions from pet animals. The chemical comprises a water-absorbing polymeric powder that is incorporated in a powder comprising a nonmetallic mineral having ion-exchange capability and adsorptive power.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. Hei 8-8738 teaches a dry particulate material for treating excretions from domesticated animals and contains chemical pulp, mechanical pulp or semichemical pulp and an inorganic filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,619 to Howery teaches a crosslinked acrylic polymer capable of selective adsorption of waste matter as excreted by fish and shellfish in seawater.
However, these conventional methods have been unable to yield completely satisfactory results since their ability to remove malodorous substances is either insufficient or limited to particular substances.